PKMN Random Folklore
by Tiut
Summary: Stories of love, problem, and hardship in Pokemon life.
1. She DOES Love Him

She sat on the rock close to the shoreline. She hated the gossip that the other girls always stirred up about the boys on the other side of the shore. They were guys, what makes them so important? She stood up, brushed off her fur and walked down to the edge of the water. She saw her reflection and the night sky in the shallow water. She admired her long ears, tall, slender body, and her flowing fur that looked like a warm snowsuit. Except, it was summer time and all her fur made her very, very hot. She splashed her face with some of the cool lake water and looked toward the other shoreline. The guys were testing their strength on each other in combat. They laughed and gave each other aggressive punches on the shoulder. They occasionally looked over in the women's direction to whistle and gawk at their seemingly perfect bodies. One to the creatures was alone leaning on a wooden railing that overlooked the entire lake. He clearly didn't want to fight of participate with the guys and their antics. He looked at the sky, a stick in his mouth, reciting the Infectious Calling. Of course, she couldn't hear what exactly he was saying, but she knew because of its ending: _judgment is in the form of a seething soul._ She thought he was probably the only male she had ever felt love for the second she laid eyes on him. She shook her head. No, he's probably not willing for me either. Then she saw him leave into the forest. She wondered if she could follow him. Then she saw a small opening into the forest reeds near the other side of the lake.

"Gals, I think I'll take a swim." she called out as see walked into the water. The males had strong ears, so they all stopped to look at the swimming female.

"Sexy swimming, hun!" one laughed, his dog-like tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Pervert." she shot, not needing to look again at his face.

"Sexier!" he yelled, "So cute when they're angry!" They all laughed gave each other high-fives. She had to catch up with the other male; she knew he would respect her. She ran through the forest, occasionally stopping to eat berries. He must walk fast, since he left 3 minutes ago. She came to a clearing where the male was staring at the moon, moaning. She accidentally stepped on a twig. The male quickly turned around, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and gave her a cold look. She felt intimidated by his stature. She was choked up by the fact that he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" she managed.

"Do you care? You're a female; you can't understand anything I could feel. Why did you even come?"

"I-I might be able to understand what you feel."

"My parents died when I was young. The other males hate me and I have no other family. Why am I telling you? You're a female."

"Why? Why do they make fun of you?" he out-stretched his left hand, its features were less of his other hand. She grabbed it and looked into his cold, lifeless eyes. "I don't care, I'll love you either way." His face softened. He felt happy that someone actually cared. He suddenly felt warmer. She embraced him, his head in between her breasts. He finally looked at her face and leaned close to her. He licked her lips; she licked his. She opened her mouth and his tongue did circles around hers. Their tongues danced, and the male continually moved his hand onto different places on her back, her fur warm and soft as silk. His saliva was as sweet as honey, his tongue firm and assuring. She felt as if her tongue was moving on its own, perfectly syncing with his. The kiss was long and pleasing, she had never felt this blissful in her life. The kiss ended. His eyes sparked in the moonlight, the crimson red showing as strong as ever. She grasped his furry, yellow chest and embraced him once more. She could actually stay with this male forever; she would never leave. They walked towards the forest; suddenly she pushed him into the lake alcove. She quickly dove in and swam towards him. He looked at her with loving eyes and held her in the icy water. When they made their way back to the shore, she looked into his eyes and held him all the way back to the place where everyone else was situated. They stepped out of the forest in front of the males and females. Both groups stopped moving and fixed all their attention on him and her. The males probably had something snappy to say, but they remained silent. The women just looked embarrassed with themselves and tried to look away.

"Men and women! Its true!" yelled the male. "I feel strong love for this female, I love her more then anything else in the world! You all need to feel the compassion that I feel! Embrace the beauty of the female body! Embrace the gentle compassion of the male mind! Join together and live in peace with the opposite gender! The males looked at the females in a new light. They began swimming over to the other shoreline and finding the woman that they loved.

"We live in the perfect world." said the female, waiting for the male to finish his speech. They kissed one last time before looking at the moon. This Lucario and Mimiroppu would be referred as Adam and Eve.


	2. The Types of Pain

Rain poured down as Fiona gasped for breath

Rain poured down as Fiona gasped for breath. She straightened up to stare at her opponent.  
"Give up." said the Absol, smirking, "You're no stronger than your younger brother was."  
"My brother was 6." Fiona hissed, "He was defenseless when you slaughtered him."  
"This proves my point."  
"I'm really sick of your attitude. I have to make you pay for the hell you put me and my family through."  
"Funny how one holds in so much pointless anger." The enraged Floatzel lunged at the enemy. The Absol sidestepped, sending Fiona into the tree behind it. Fiona shakily got up, and tasted blood.  
"You BITCH! Fight me!"  
"WHO'S the bitch? You're the one still crying over your poor brother."  
Fiona spat.  
"You have no right to kill whom ever you want. My family was not directly associated with the fall of your leader. My brother was dear to me; your mind is too clouded to understand, anyway."  
"My 'leader' was my older brother. He was a fair king. The ignorant couldn't see. Everyone betrayed him, including your entire family. You should thank me for not killing a family member of higher importance. Like you."  
"I was right, your race is extremely stuck up. I can't stand your bitch-like antics."  
"Call me by my name." replied the Absol, its voice now hinting annoyance.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Princess' Alia."  
"I'm flatted by your compliments." Alia smiled, "It's too bad I'll be 'Queen' Alia, soon."  
"Like HELL!" yelled Fiona, swinging a razor-sharp claw at her opponent. Alia, once again, casually dodged the oncoming attack. Only to have jumped into a face full of foot! The impact from the blow sent the Absol a few feet away from her attacker.  
"Oh," sighed Fiona, "did I disrupt the ever graceful Alia? I can be as sarcastic as I need to be, by the way."  
"I guessed" the Absol replied, dizzily getting up. That hurt. This was serious now. Alia quickly vanished in a flash. Fiona kept her guard up. That runt could pop up anywhere. The battle was quiet. Fiona's own steady breathing began to drive her crazy. Where was that thing? Fiona suddenly realized. Behind! Fiona dropped to the ground and waited for Alia to get closer. She let her legs go and propelled herself backward with her front paws. Her hind claws smashed into Alia's chest area. Alia hit the ground and skid across the dirt. She sat up shakily to see Fiona's hind quarters in her face. The Floatzel grinned and wagged her tails in the Absol's face.  
"Nice butt." Alia remarked sarcastically, wiping blood off of her face. Her silver fur was now stained to a sickly maroon.  
"I take pride in my body" Fiona laughed. Before the Floatzel could finish, Alia veered to the right, then dashed toward Fiona. Fiona instinctively held up her paws to guard her face. Big mistake. The area was quiet except for the occasional thunder. Then Fiona felt it.  
In seemingly slow motion, Fiona felt the impact to her chest area. Puncture followed and pain tore through her body. The Absol had used its blade to leave a generous gash across Fiona's upper figure. The Floatzel grunted and watched extreme amounts of blood pour from the injury.  
"That should play hell with your breasts. Not as sexy as before, eh?" Alia expected a sarcastic come back, but instead she received a heavy uppercut from the furious Floatzel. Alia hit a tree south of where she stood. She struggled to get up, but Fiona was too fast. Fiona grabbed Alia by the neck and pinned her to the tree. The Absol gasped for air.  
"You will DIE!" screamed Fiona. She sliced Alia's pelvic area with her other free hand. The Absol shrieked with whatever air she had left. Fiona released her grip on Alia's neck just to sink her fangs into the neck. A vital vein was severed; it was over. Fiona released her teeth, causing the body to fall to the base of the tree.

Fiona sat and stared at the body, letting blood drip from her chest and mouth. Alia's blood was salty and hard to bear. She spat out the blood of the Absol, as well as any of her own blood that welled up on her tongue. This should have felt satisfying, but all Fiona felt was the lump in her throat.  
"I-I" choked the now tearful Floatzel. Suddenly she felt heavy. Fiona fell to the ground and sat next to her victim.  
"I'm sorry." Fiona managed to say to the lifeless figure. "It didn't work. Revenge never does. You're dead, and I feel only sadness. We were in different positions, but our problems were nearly the same. We both couldn't have what we wanted. Our pointless anger remained in our bellies; it caused us to go blind. And now there's nothing we can do to change our action. You and I can really relate to each other in many ways." Extreme pain ripped through her chest. She realized that the gash had severely damaged circulation to her heart. She wouldn't survive. Fiona held Alia's body close to herself.  
"I will see you, and my brother, soon enough. We can speak later." she let go of the body and stared at the sky. The rain continued to pour onto her face. Tears trickled as she felt her chest and counted her remaining heartbeats.

_ thump...thump...thu--_


	3. Actions that Speak

She wandered through the heavy foliage in search. She needed food, naturally. She walked faster, her paws crunching fallen leaves.

Meat. She needed meat. She managed to live on herb and a few berries, but the hunger for prey often bothered her. Though she did nothing but wander the forest, her stomach was never satisfied. Suddenly, something enticing wafted toward her nose. She inhaled, and caught the flavor in her mouth. Salivating, she headed for the tasty fragrance.

There was a light in the distance. A clearing. She sped, and the forest tendril whipped her face. The light came into greater view and she leaped through the remainder of the forest overgrowth.

She stood in the clearing. The waxing sphere that was the moon shone bright in the night sky. It seemed to smile down on her small, grey body. She stood confused. She put her nose to the sky, desperately trying to find the flavor that was within grasp. But the scent was gone, almost as if never even there. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She was slowly driving herself into insanity.

She sighed at her loss, and then surveyed the area. Then she realized where she was. She had been here before when she was young. But the first time was unpleasant. In fact, she prayed she would never ever have to remember what happen here just a few years ago.

"Mama!" The small child scampered toward her mother. Mother turned and smiled at the pup. Papa was standing next to Mother. The family was lying in the afternoon sun, enjoying the heat, and each other's company.

"Ena." The child looked up from her play. "Papa and I are going to leave for a moment. Stay by this rock, understand?"

"I will!" The joy never left the child's voice. Panic and doubt were unknown to her. Papa gave her a weary smile and beckoned Mother to leave.

_"Stay by this rock, understand?" _

She watched Papa's tail disappear into the forest and continued to play. She sat on the rock and pretended that she was queen of the forest. She roared and growled fiercely, then jumped off the rock with small giggle. Flowers grew all around the base of the rock. There were so many colors of flowers. She had never seen so many.

Time passed and she wondered where Mama and Papa were. She started toward the forest, but here mother's words stopped her.

_"Stay by this rock, understand?" _

"I will." She murmured, and she sat back down in the grass.

She had dosed off. She woke up to find that it was dark outside. "Mama? Papa?" her scared eyes darted in every direction. "Where are you?!" She faced the dense trees, ready to dash into them, but she was held back by the voice in her head.

_"Stay by this rock, understand?" _

"I…will" she choked, tears streaming down her small face.

The sun came up over the horizon, and the child stayed awake, waiting, weeping for her parents.

_"Stay by this rock, understand?" _

"…will. I…will." She wiped her face, which was hot from her tears. She remained obedient to her mother's orders. But she knew something must have happened to them. "But what?"

She finally broke away from her mother's command and ran into the forest, following her father's smell. But they must have taken so many different ways that she got lost and did not know which way to go. It was all at that point that her sadness and loneliness took full effect. Her insides twisted and she felt the tears on her fur once again run down her muzzle. The thought of never seeing her parents anymore made her cry louder. She almost wanted someone to hear her—whether it predator or prey—and love her, just as her parents did.

Ena, after such a long time alone, concluded that two things could have happened. They either died, or did not want her anymore. The thought of abandonment hurt her more than even the possibility of her parents' death. If that was it, were they just acting like they loved her? Did they just wait for the best time to leave her to die, and feel nothing after?

But Ena survived and she was living healthy, save for her confusion. She was so messed up by what happened that day.

Ena walked up to the small stone that was once a place of play, now a piece in a bad memory. She brushed away growing weeds and stared at it. Rain and weathering eroded the surface and gave it a sort of polish, and she could see a Poochyena that was her reflection.

She sat down on the rock. She wasn't much bigger than the day she first sat here, but she didn't care. She just wanted it all to be like before. She wanted her parents.

She stood up, shaking the feeling. She couldn't live in the past anymore. Whatever happened, it was over now, and she had to pull forward.

A bush rustled on the far side of the clearing. She turned and took a stance. It was food, meat; prey. Or predator. Two dark figures darted out and stood at the clearing, looking around in fear. They were beast. They seemed old, and at the peak of their youth. Ena's felt intimidated, noting that they were twice her size. Still, she was ready if they were hostile. In their pain, one of the two noticed Ena. It gasped and turned its companion. It was female, and it spoke in tongue that Ena could understand.

"Maxwell," The other turned, fear still in its eyes. "It's…it's…"

Ena stared dazed at the sight before her. She couldn't recognize them at first, but now it was clear.

"Your daughter?" Ena finished the sentence. Anger took over the small amount of relief inside Ena, "What's the matter? Are you surprised that I'm alive? I knew it. You did abandon me." The calmed expression of the two reverted back to fearful confusion.

"What?"

"I asked if you're surprised that I didn't just lie down and die after you left me on this rock." She stamped her foot on it.

"Ena, you don't—"

"Understand?! Well then, explain it to me. Explain why you said you'd be gone for only a short while, but never came back." Guilt infested their faces. "So I was right? Admit it, you hated me, despised me. I was just a mistake to you. A burden to my own parents."

They had no opposing argument. They stood away from her, pain in their faces.

"Ena…" her father spoke up, "You aren't our only child."

"What?" As Ena spoke a small, male child stepped out from behind Mother.

"Ena, listen to us." Mother cautiously walked toward her daughter, "We were fools to abandon you, but can't you forgive us?" Ena would only let her mother get so close. She let out a fierce snarl that stopped her mother in her tracks.

"Forgive you?! After you replace me with that thing?! What won't guarantee that I'll see him with me soon, in the wilderness?" An expression of anger flashed across Papa's face.

"That's because we want you back." He replied, " We understand that what we did was wrong, and we want to end the sadness that we feel."

"You can't make this better with an apology." Ena snorted, "Leave me be."

"Your father and I were stupid—"

"Yes you were, but that doesn't right what you did."

Suddenly, something shot out of the trees. It landed not far from the family. Father jumped in front of Ena instinctively. She knocked him aside. "I don't need your help."

Ena and the creature stared at each other. It was a large biped insect. It was green in color, and its arms were blades. Ena had no goal in mind. She just wanted to prove that she didn't need her parents. The creature let out a shrill cry and dashed toward her. She dodged, but was still affected by its blades. It sliced her side.

It wasn't a critical hit, but she felt blood soak her fur. She shrugged off the pain and waited, daring the creature to attack. It came for her, but she was ready. She jumped onto its face and her claws held tight. It flailed, but her grip was strong. She sank her teeth into its left arm, and tore loose the appendage. Blood splattered into her mouth, and she savored the taste she had been longing for. It shook her off, and began screaming in agony.

Ena's parents stood, almost horrified at their daughter's ability. They had really doubted her.

Ena panted lightly and gave a satisfied smile to the creature. It screamed again, the disappeared in a burst of speed. Ena was dumbfounded, and let her guard down. It reappeared, and bashed her in the side of her head with its only functioning arm. She sailed back and hit the rock will force. Her spine jangled and pain made home to every inch of her body. She grunted, tears of pain and anger now streaming down her face. She bolted, and, when she was close enough, jumped into the air. She shifted her body and landed on its lower stomach. She jumped off, lifting a hide leg at the last second to send a gash up to its neck. She landed safely in front of her parents, whom were now in fear of her.

Ena could not stand its cries. They were high-pitched bursts that sent shots of pain to her brain. The creature finally fell to the ground and stopped movement. It died, and with it, a small amount of Ena's anger.

At that moment, amidst the pain that she felt, emotions burst through her body, and exploded at her heart. She remembered how lonely she was in the time that she was abandoned; the hope that her parents would come back was a feeling that slowly slipped away from her. She remembered how frequently she would wake, and find that her parents were not there, to make her feel better, and love her.

Her legs wobbled, then gave way. She fell to the ground, tearful and broken down.

"Please…" Her parents rushed to her. "Let it be…like before." Her parents lied down beside her and she smiled weakly. They moved closer to each other and kept company.

The sun was coming up over the trees, and warmth spread over the forest.


	4. What I Have

It is clear pretty clear that I will die

It is clear pretty clear that I will die.

Unless of course, my stomach jumps back into my abdomen, and since that won't happen, my life will end. I am simply bothered by the fact that life is the price of saving one. Such shouldn't have been the case in the situation I was in. Why? Why am I left for dead in aiding one who needs it? All I wanted was to be a mother, even if I myself did not birth the child. I didn't do anything wrong or indecent to the child, yet when it saw me, I could feel the rage and hatred that it felt for me. I don't get that I gain death in saving life. I longer I sit here, pooling in my own blood, I realize that my destiny was likely to be a sacrifice for the child to survive. But it was an unnecessary sacrifice! I can't and won't ever know why when I tried to help, I was considered a threat. Thinking positively, I hope the two live long and are safe from much harm in the distant future. I, however, won't apply for such a fate.

I was always a lonely one. I didn't really seek companionship for any reason at all. It's not really what we did. Houndoom traveled in packs, but they weren't necessarily close to each other within that pack. Females only belonged if they had a male mate. I didn't have a mate, and thus, I was alone. This loneliness wasn't something that irritated me for very long. The males were disgusting. They only concerned themselves with determining authority via fighting, and finding females to mate with. The fight for "authority" was on going, as there was always a challenge for dominance. Even when the leader was decided, the males would ignore the new leader, complaining that the previous one was much better. Such baseless whining always annoyed me.

"Mating", according to the male mind, was finding attractive females to stick their genitals in. The males would take what they wanted from the females (usually virginity), then flee, leaving the female, if she was so unfortunate, to bear the impregnation he'd caused. The males never cared for the opposite gender at all. It was pleasure, and purely pleasure. But of course, there where exceptions to this seemingly "law of sexual conduct". There were the occasional males that were interested in true love, and the expanse of family. I didn't get such a male, as with my luck. But it didn't matter if I'd found such a male and tried to build a family, because I was missing one of the most (if not THE most) crucial part of raising family: the ability to have family.

It was a disorder, and it was the worst kind for a female like myself. I was born without a single ovum in my body. I lacked the materials to actually start a family. And for that, I would never have a child to call my own. The males got a kick out of the fact this detail. I've had a few of them basically rape me for fun. Not many of them though, because following male mentality, hornless Houndoom aren't "sexy", so males have never really served a purpose for me, which is fine, because I'd rather be alone.

I would walk. Very long distances I would travel with no clear goal in mind. I didn't hinder anyone or anything in doing this. They would tense up at my passing, and then would return to their business. I was hideous, but when they saw my state of indifference, they would pay no mind. I would go so far, and not even realize it. I was surprised I didn't accidentally wander off a cliff! But I eventually stopped wandering. I felt like I had found my purpose, when I found that child.

It was one of my many stupors through the wilderness. I was awoken from my mindless state, when I noticed a rustling in a near by bush. I hadn't eaten in quite a while, and the possibility of food caused my stomach to growl. Curiously, I walked over to it, and poked my head through the leaves. It was a Growlithe. From what I could tell, it was relatively young. It was curled up in a tight ball, wailing and crying. It looked so pathetic and hopeless. I lost my hunger at the sight of its sadness. I slowly backed away and stood up. Why was it there? Did it have a mother, a father, perhaps? Whatever the reason, it was left alone in a shrub, and since I wasn't making it my lunch, I'd just leave it alone. I turned on my heels, and began walking away. I only took a few steps, when the small thing dashed out of the growth, and brushed my leg. It continued whimpering, as it tried to gain my affection. I felt slightly sad for the Growlithe because I was going to have to leave it alone, and I was about to, but my mind was changed when the child uttered one, single word:

"Mama!"

A chill ran down my spine. I stopped in my tracks and the child ran into my leg. He nuzzled me and put his face into my coat. The tears of the crying child blotted my fur. It continued saying the word several times, wanting me to see, wanting me to care for it.

"Mama!"

This child was capable of unintentionally hitting me where it hurt me the most: my heart. This child wanted from me the thing I've wanted for the longest time. It didn't care that I lacked horns, heck; it didn't even care if I was the same race as it was. It didn't discriminate against my not being able to bear children of my own. All it wanted was someone to love and nurture it. I couldn't believe that this thing, a child that would normally have nothing to do with me, was asking (or rather, forcing) me to be its mother.

How could I deny such an opportunity? I felt so wonderful at this point. I finally had a child that I could almost call my own. I brought my head down to its level and tenderly licked him on the face. The child continued sobbing but smiled at the mutual embrace. I sat down on the sun lit grass, coaxing him to do so as well. As I licked the salty tears from his tiny face, I noticed that his whimpering was becoming faint. The poor thing had cried itself to sleep. I lightly rested my head on its chest. His warm body, and steady heartbeat was a blissful feeling to me. I was still astounded that I had basically achieved the only real thing I wanted. I had just "met" him, and already, I loved him. I wasn't particularly tired, but I guessed it would be best to rest with him. I wrapped my torso around his small body, and began to dose. I had a son.

So happy I was. I woke up to a playful Growlithe, climbing all over me and biting my ears. I gently wrestled him, and we both ended up laughing heartily. Though worn out, we stood up. He stood very close to me and looked up at me with his small black eyes. It filled me with glee every time he did this, because I thought his face was just so adorable. He looked up at me constantly, as if to check if I were still there. Believe me, I have my attention on you.

I took care of him for a long time. I had nearly forgotten that I hadn't bore him myself! We walked through a plain one day. The grass was a light yellow, as autumn was just around the corner. The child was bursting with energy! He dashed ahead of me, and a small insect was his prey. He chased the small bug in circles, and eventually, he pinned it to the ground. It flailed helplessly. He bat it around in the dirt for a while before losing interest.

I had just noticed that there was someone else in the plain. It simply sat on the far side, its head cocked to one side.

It was an Arcanine.

I looked into its face and gave a warm smile. It returned with a confused frown. It held a straight gaze on the child. The Arcanine watched the Growlithe play. It was then I considered the possibility that the child…belonged to the Arcanine. I looked at the child, and then the interested female. I tried to gain her attention. I gestured toward the child. The Arcanine continually stared at me dumbfounded. Her eyes suddenly went from their odd lifeless, to an inexplicable state of anger. Now I I /I was confused. It gained a stance of hostility, and growled fiercely. Its teeth crept out from its lips and showed their sharpness. Without warning, she charged at me. She pounced, and she was on me.

Her weight pushed me to the grass. Her eyes were still filled with that intense rage. I stared in horror as she brought her head back, and then thrust her open jaws into my chest. Her teeth sank through my chest. She quickly brought her head back, and with it, portions of my skin. I expected a horrible pain and my screaming, but the pain was only a dull hot pain. She continued tearing me inside out. Why didn't I resist? My body seemed frozen, likely due to my utter shock at the problem at hand. The dull pain ended, and was replaced by a sharper, stronger pain. I then yelled out in agony. She dipped her bloodstained muzzle into the hole she had created once more quickly tore out my stomach. She held it in her mouth and glared at me triumphantly, even though I hadn't even made a single resistance effort. She decided my stomach wouldn't be a very tasty meal, as it contained toxin. She laid it near my head, turned on I her /I heels, and walked over to the child. The child looked at my dying body, then at the Arcanine.

It smiled, and happily nuzzled its real mother.

Witnessing this caused the pain of my body to disappear, save for the pain in my heart. The hot blood that surrounded me was soothing and it at least managed to calm me even in the state I was in. The child didn't find the creature that had torn out my innards to be scary; it in fact showed love for the Arcanine.

Yes, it is definitely clear that I will die.

I don't regret my action taken to save the Growlithe. Had I done nothing, it would have died. But I decided that that wasn't something that would be good, obviously. When I found the child in that bush, I didn't believe that I would find its real mother. I protected it until its mother was found. And for that, I was rewarded with death. I guess it's fate. I shouldn't have had a child, and I wasn't going to have one.

So I'll die. Well that's fine, I guess. I saved a life, and even if I never kept a child, I got to live the dream. This sunset is beautiful, though.


End file.
